Little Roselings
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Sinead Starling and Jake Rosenbloom are married. Better yet after her unexpected pregnancy, they have twin girls, Amelia and Hope. (Review if you get how they got the names!) Now with another on they way, how will the twins handle it? Rated T for a small bit of language. Almost forgot...dedicated to 39addict101 for winning by default!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So 39addict101 won by default for my second contest. I not only threw her in with the contestants for contest three, but I'm writing her a five chapter continuation of Better Than You. Here it is!**

"Hope, slow down." Sinead Rosenbloom called after her toddler. It was hard being a mom of twins with another on the way. She looked down at Amelia, the good twin. Amelia looked up at her mom with her big almond eyes. She reminded Sinead a lot of Jake, her husband. Hope looked more like her, auburn hair with emerald eyes. Amelia's hair was a dark brown. Sinead had thought her kids would be a mix of her and Jake. Maybe dark hair with green eyes. Or auburn hair with almond eyes. Either way she loved her twins. Although Hope was rambunctious, while Amelia stayed close to her parents. Hope was outgoing, Amelia was shy. Hope liked to talk, Amelia just listened. Hope didn't listen, Amelia obeyed her parents. Sinead loved both just as much. Although Amelia may be her favorite.

Reality brought her back from thinking about the twins. Hope was now banging on the table shouting, " I want cookie!" Sinead reluctantly got her one. Amelia looked at her mom. Sinead gave a cookie to Amelia as well. Both girls chomped at their cookies. Finally she put the girls to bed. As usual it was a struggle. Hope said she had to go to the bathroom, _eight_ times. Amelia said she needed a drink of water, _two_ times. The excuses keep rolling in, bedtime story, song, food, snuggles, goodnight kisses, and hugs. Eventually they fell asleep. All three of them. In a heap on the floor. Sinead loved her girls so she didn't mind.

—-—-—-—-—-—

"Sinead," she was being ushered awake.

"Uhh...five more minutes," she called to whoever needed her awake.

"The girls are running around like crazy," the voice said. Finally Sinead realized it was Jake. She also realized that it was morning.

"What time is it," Sinead groaned.

"It's almost 10," Jake told her.

Sinead bolted up. She landed smack on her bottom after she tried to slide of the bed, she wasn't sleeping on. The twins giggled. Sinead looked at them, messy hair, rumpled pajamas. She smiled anyway.

"What do I do with them?" Jake asked impatiently. Sinead remembered she usually took care of them.

"I'll do it." Sinead offered. She picked the girls up and headed to the bathroom. Jake heard the door click shut and water starting to run. _Oh, you give them a bath._ He thought. _That's easy._ Little did he know the struggle the girls make at bath time.

—-—-—-—-—-—

"Amelia, you need to take a bath," Sinead told her daughter.

"No!" Amelia shrieked. "I don't wanna!"

"I want a bath," Hope whimpered.

Bath time was the only time when Hope listened to her mother. Amelia was the struggle.

"Okay Hope. In the bath you go," Sinead gently lifted Hope into the bathtub. "See, Amelia. Your sister takes bathes like a good girl."

"But I'm mommy's good girl!" Amelia screamed.

"If you get in the bath you both will be good girls." Sinead inticed her. Amelia looked at her sister splashing in the water.

"Fine," Amelia hopped into the tub herself.

Sinead washed the girls, let them play in the tub for a bit, dried them off, and got them dressed. When they finally got out of the bathroom, Jake had breakfast made, waiting, cold. Sinead just shook her head at the girls. Smiling she went and kissed Jake good morning. She served the girls they're breakfast. Then she asked Jake why he wasn't at work.

"You have the ultrasound at 2," he replied.

"Oh I totally forgot!" Sinead exclaimed. Being 5 months into your second pregnancy come with hard times and good. The good times are when you don't have your morning sickness anymore. The bad is when you have an ultrasound every two weeks. Sinead was glad Jake took the day off to stay with the girls.

"You are staying with the girls. Right?" Sinead asked.

"No I'm coming with you." Jake told her.

"Whose going to watch the girls?" Sinead questioned.

"Nellie was bringing Nia, Edmound, and Hollie over to play." Jake explained.

"Oh you had me worried they were coming with us." Sinead sighed in relief.

"No way! They wouldn't even have a chance to go." Jake laughed.

"Baby! Baby!" Hope screamed. "I want baby now!"

"Sweetie the baby won't be here for another 4 months." Sinead explained. "Right around your birthday."

"Birthday?" Asked Amelia, who loved presents.

"Yes, do you want the baby to be your birthday present?" Sinead asked the girls.

"Yes!" The girls exclaimed at once.

"Okay then you're going to have to be patient. Sinead told them.

"Okay mommy," Amelia said.

"I guess." Hope whined.

"Good. Nellies going to be here soon, behave for her. " Sinead told them before getting ready herself.

 **That's chapter 1. I hope to have chapter two up on the weekend. So. Please enter my third contest. You can help make sure 39addict101 doesn't win that. Review if you have ideas for names. With five chapters I hope to get to the baby. Should the baby be born on the twins birthday? Anyway. Review and enter The War Of The Ships! -Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a problem! I really don't know how to continue so...every chapter from here on out is later in the story. This chapter is around August. The last chapter was early April. So the baby's due any day...**

 **August 17th**

"Happy Birthday!" Amy called as she walked in the door with her husband, Jonah. She still felt pain looking at Jake. She knew they felt bad and the girls were named after her as an apology. She looked at Jake and saw something in his eyes. His eyes were happy and sad.

"Aunt Amy," the twins squealed, excited to see her and her daughter, Haddie.

"Hi aunt Sinead," Haddie said.

"Hey guys!" Sinead called. She picked up Haddie and gave Amy a hug. She had apologized to Amy so many times it was hard to remember they were ever mad at each other.

"Hi Sinead." Amy hugged her back. "Boy, any day now. Are the girls excited?"

"Yep. They wanted the baby to come today and be a birthday present. " Sinead explained.

"It still can. It's only 10:30." Amy told her.

"True." Sinead gasped. She had just felt a sharp pain.

"What's wrong?" Jake came over from where he was standing.

"It's just a pain. I'm fine." Sinead whispered.

The little kids played together while the adults talked. The party didn't start til 1 and everyone was there. Nellie and Sammy had brought Nia, Edmound, Hollie, and the infant, Sallie. Amy and Jonah brought 2 year old Haddie. Cara and Ian had brought their 2 year old, Candance. Sinead smiled realizing that it was fate that brought everyone early.

"Mommy," Candance was calling to Cara.

"What sweetie?" Cara asked her.

"Can I go outside with the other kids? Please," Candance asked in her cutest voice.

"Of course you can. Just be careful out there." Cara let her daughter go.

"Don't worry we have plastic fencing so they don't get splinters. Plus the girls got a jungle gym from grandpa yesterday, early birthday present. So they should be safe." Sinead gasped after saying that. "Just another pain."

"I didn't doubt she wouldn't be safe. I felt she might trip and scrape her knee." Cara explained.

"Haddie does that so often, we need to buy band aids every week." Amy sighed.

"Having four I keep one pack in the car, two in the house, and one in my purse." Nellie said.

Suddenly Sinead fell on the floor. When she tried to get up, she fell again. Jake rushed over to help her up. "I'm fine," she barely managed to say.

"No your not. We are going to the hospital." Jake told her.

"I'll watch the kids," Nellie volunteered.

"I need someone to go with us." Jake said.

"I will," Amy rushed to take the spot. "She named the first two after me, it's all I can do."

"Daddy," Hope called from the corner. "What's going on?"

"Your going to be a big sister," her uncle Jonah explained.

"Really?" Her face lit up. "Can I tell the other kids?"

"Yes, aunt Nellie is going to watch you while we go to the hospital." Her dad told her.

Amy and Jake helped Sinead into the car. Jake got into the drivers seat and sped, as much as he could, to the hospital. Once inside, Sinead got rushed to a room. Amy and Jake were allowed in with her until she gave birth.

"What names are you thinking?" Amy asked.

"For a girl I'm thinking Tacey. For a boy Jacob." Sinead told Amy in gasps.

"Beautiful names," Amy told her.

Suddenly Sinead's water broke. Jake rushed to the doctor. Everyone was ushered out while she gave birth.

* * *

While waiting, Jake and Amy talked.

"Listen Ames. I'm sorry. One day she asked me what you would like for your birthday. I went to help her pick it out. You remember the jade earrings she gave you? I helped pick those out. But, I accidentally kissed her as a joke for the jeweler." Jake was cut short.

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Amy demanded.

"The jeweler thought we were together. After that kiss both of us felt something. Every time I went out, I tried to see her. Then that one day Cara saw us. After you kicked me out, I felt so bad. I missed you, Sinead made if feel like no big deal. To me it was a big deal." Jake tried to explain.

"You really felt bad," Amy asked. She looked like a puppy, feeling like a bad girl.

"I did. I moved in with her. That night, I got her pregnant. We didn't think to use protection. She was so happy, I decided to be happy with her. I'm so sorry. I meant to eventually break up with her. Then I found out she was pregnant. I needed to be there for her. I would've have done the same thing with you." Jake hoped Amy would forgive him. Unfortunately Amy never got the chance, the doctor came to lead Jake to his wife and newborn.

* * *

Jake walked into the room where Sinead was. In her hands was a pink bundle. _Another girl!_ Jake thought.

"Meet Tacey Grace Rosenbloom. Our newest edition." Sinead said with a smile.

"Hi Tacey, I'm daddy." Jake giggled. He gave Sinead a kiss. He was happy to have a new edition, although he wanted a boy.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. So Amian fans. This story is a sequel to Better Than You. That story went hand in hand with A Memorable Thanksgiving, which was a Carian story. So please no flames. I was just following story line. Okay whose wondering where Atticus, the Holts, Dan, Natalie, Ned, and Ted are? So Ned and Ted are on their honeymoons with Madison and Reagan. Dan and Natalie took their kid to Florida for the summer. Hamilton is off who knows where. Atticus is teaching summer classes at Harvard. So...give me ideas for the next chapter please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eek...I almost forgot about this story! Well with 39addict101 coming back, TODAY, it's the perfect time to update! So, Amelia and Hope are 4, while baby Tacey is 1. It will be set maybe July, family vacation!**

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're still two hours from the cabin." Sinead sighed. It felt like they'd been in the car for hours. Technically, it had only been three hours in the car. In the car with fighting twins and a crying baby. It felt like eternity.

"Camping!" Amelia screeched. She had been super excited to go camping.

"Gaa. Goo gee. He ha hoo ho." Tacey had found that her sisters' toys were nice banging items.

"Knock it off, Tacey. That's mine!" Hope reached for her coloring book, instead she succeeded in whacking Tacey. Which resulted in another round of crying.

"Hope, please. Tacey can play with your book." Her dad tried to calm them.

"But I want to color!" Hope yelled.

"Me too!" Amelia followed.

"Ma ta." Tacey giggled.

"How about we play the quiet game," Sinead giggled.

"How do we play that?" Demanded Hope.

"You don't know how to play the quiet game?" Jake asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, whoever stays quiet the longest wins. No talking, singing, making noises, or banging." Sinead explained.

Just like that the car was quiet. No noise whatsoever.

* * *

After about an hour, Sinead decided to take a nap. She was just getting situated when...

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Amelia whined.

"You lose, Melia!" Hope shouted.

"Tacey wins!" Their mom called.

"Gee!"

"Hey, no fair!" The twins called.

"You guys talked." Jake said.

"Humph!" The twins were quiet for the rest of the trip.

Unfortunately, the trip back wasn't as peaceful.

* * *

After a nice week long vacation with grandpa Mark, the Rosenblooms headed home. Each kid had a new toy to play with. Everything went smoothly till half way home. They had just past a Dairy Queen, neither parent said anything. They didn't have too.

"I want a blizzard!" Screamed Hope.

"Me too!" Amelia joined in.

"Ma ta!" Tacey screeched.

"Nope, we already past it." Jake told them.

"Blizzard!" The twins chanted.

"Biz are." Tacey joined in every so often.

This continued until they past a Baskin Robins.

"Ice cream! The twins started to chant. Tacey only said, "I team."

"Listen," Sinead was on her last nerve, "nobody gets anything if you keep this up. If you stop now, I might get you McDonalds later."

"Yeah," the twins shouted. Then quickly quieted up.

"Ma ta?" Tacey looked at her mom with big eyes.

"You too."

"Yea," Tacey grinned.

All of them did stay quiet. All of them got McDonalds, except Jake who didn't stay very quiet.

* * *

 **Welcome back, 39addict101! I missed you. I bet everyone did. Well, I'll eventually write more to this, sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
